Goldengrape
'''Goldengrape' is the name of an Earth pony. His cutie mark is two bunches of green grapes. His name is not mentioned in the show, and it first appeared in the accompanying pamphlet of a mystery pack toy released in January 2012. He is light yellow colored with a blue mane and eyes. He is identical to Red Delicious apart from his cutie mark, and shares his design with Noteworthy and Coco Crusoe.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Goldengrape appears alongside Daisy in several episodes, including Dragonshy, Green Isn't Your Color, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Best Night Ever, The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Hearth's Warming Eve, Family Appreciation Day, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Putting Your Hoof Down, It's About Time, One Bad Apple, Magical Mystery Cure, and Pinkie Pride Goldengrape reacts happily to Shoeshine in Swarm of the Century. He growls at Twilight Sparkle in Over a Barrel. He wears a mariner costume with a shark biting his backside in Luna Eclipsed. He is part of the audience of the Sisterhooves Social race, standing alongside "Tootsie Flute". In The Cutie Pox, as the ponies are coming out of hiding, he looks out of a house with Cherry Berry and "Tornado Bolt". In The Last Roundup, he walks with Noteworthy in Dodge Junction. In Hearts and Hooves Day and Ponyville Confidential, he is shown standing by himself, looking to his right. He is part of the audience in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, watching Queen Chrysalis walk away from the altar and later watching Princess Cadance walk up to the altar. Goldengrape, with a unicorn horn, makes a brief appearance at the very beginning of My Little Pony Equestria Girls, talking to Amethyst Star at the Crystal Empire train station. Goldengrape appears in Flight to the Finish. He also appears in several background shots in Pinkie Pride; moreover, he has a singing role with the chorus during Pinkie the Party Planner and a speaking role during The Super Duper Party Pony. Appearances The following chart details Goldengrape's appearances in the show, using approximate times from various videos available online. Merchandise Goldengrape appears in the January 2012 mystery pack toys, being of the same pony kind and bearing the same cutie mark as the unnamed character on the show. The toy's mane color is somewhat different, and its coat color is slightly different. Its pose and mane style are the same as the Big McIntosh mystery pack toy mold. According to the European mystery pack collector card, Goldengrape "loves jokes". Much like the other male pony mystery pack toys, some of the non-English card descriptions use the feminine grammatical gender. The U.S. mystery pack collector card lists Goldengrape's name with a trademark symbol and has a longer description reading, "GOLDENGRAPE loves telling and hearing jokes." Goldengrape also appears with his name listed with a trademark symbol in Enterplay's collectible card game, which is the first time that he is simultaneously referred to by name and depicted with the same design and hair colors as in the show. His card α #43 R attributes to him the quote "So, a pegasus, an earth pony, and an alicorn walk into a barn...." Quotes Gallery See also *List of ponies References it:Goldengrape pl:Goldengrape ru:Голденгрейп Category:Earth ponies